Old times and tears
by 95Jezzica
Summary: France loves to teas England - there is just something special about seeing England go red in anger. However when it matters the most they are there for each other, and there is no doubt France cares about his little rabbit. / (This is a short, fluffy One-Shot with a young England and France, because they're adorable and need more fanfictions. Please enjoy!)


o.o.o.o.o

"Get back here!" England angrily hollered and ran after him the fastest his small legs could carry him.

"Non, try to catch me if you can, _mon lapin~!_ "

 **"I'M NOT YOUR RABBIT!"**

France only laughed in reply and continued to run. He was much taller than England, as well as faster, and France took full advantage of this while he continued to run down the hill towards the forest. To be honest France didn't even remember what he had done this time, but as long as it annoyed England he supposed it didn't matter. With a jump over a bush and the old trench France was just about to reach the tree line when he suddenly heard a fearful yell and the thud of someone - _England_ \- falling to the ground. France came to an halt and turned around, but England was no longer anywhere to be seen.

"Angleterre?" France called out, suddenly worried.

France knew England believed he had magic, but surely the boy couldn't just disappear in thin air?  
That's when he heard it, the quiet sound of sobbing which gradually only became louder - hence why France now found himself running towards the crying.

"Angleterre!" France exclaimed when he once again reached the old trench and looked down.

At the bottom of the trench was England, sitting while he cried and clutched his foot tightly in his hands. The old trench wasn't very deep or wide - if France jumped down it would barely came up to his waist. Which, now when France thought about it, also might have been part of the problem. France was much taller and faster than England - something France knew annoyed England beyond belief. ( _Partly because France also loved to teas the boy about it._ ) When England saw him jump over the bush England must have wanted to do the same, if only to prove he _could_ , but hadn't known there was an old trench behind it. Being so small and having such short legs would have made it impossible to get over both the bush and the trench in one jump, so instead England had fallen into the hole and by the looks of it hurt his foot as well.

"Ah, mon cher, I knew it was just a matter of time before you fell for me, but you shouldn't take it so literally," France teased England lightly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

England immediately tried ( _in vain_ ) to wipe away his tears the moment he saw France.

"As if I would ever fall for you!"

France chuckled at the respons and jumped down from the edge into the trench, kneeling down in front of England to examine the foot.

"Now, considering how you still haven't let go of your foot I assume it hurts. On a scale from 1-10, how bad is the pain?"

The tears England fought so hard to wipe away once again filled up the forest green eyes and streamed down his young face.

"It-it hurts really bad, France!" England sobbed. "What if I'll never be able to walk again!?"

"Don't be silly, in worst case it's just a sprain," France chuckled and easily lifted up England to the edge of the trench before he climbed up himself.  
"I'll just carry you to the healer in the village, and she'll be able to fix you in no time at all."

"Really?" England sniffled.

"Oui, of course," France promised and once again lifted up England and began to carry him up the hill.  
"If you're good and do as she says I'll even make you some dessert to have after dinner, how does that sound?"

"With blueberries?"

"If you want to."

England sniffled again and wiped away his tears. "Alright then."

o.o.o.| **The End** |.o.o.o

 **Author Note: Just a short, fluffy drabble/One-Shot with young England and France,  
because they're adorable and need more fanfictions about when they were children.  
I was inspired by this picture on Deviantart: (Link) , so I decided to also upload it here on ff. **

**Please enjoy! /Jezzica**


End file.
